


Suckin' your blood until your heart stops beating

by HisGuidingCompass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, How Do I Tag, I think that's it - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Louis, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, because yes please, enjoy, lots of pet names, please tell me if I should add anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGuidingCompass/pseuds/HisGuidingCompass
Summary: It started quite innocent really.Or, well, as innocent as a vampire club with your 300+ year old boyfriend grinding against you can be.Or the Vampire AU where Harry and Louis fuck and Louis comes three times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a drawing made by ptp-explicit on Tumblr, who you should all go check out. But, any of her art stays on Tumblr, alright?
> 
> The title is from 'Daylight' by 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started quite innocent really.

Or, well, as innocent as a vampire club with your 300+ year old boyfriend grinding against you can be.

Now, Louis couldn't say this wasn't a familiar action, since they went out quite a lot, but as Harry thrusted his cock as far between his asscheecks as he could through multiple layers of clothing, he couldn't for the life of him remember if it had ever been this good.

"Can you feel me baby? Feel me right through? Want me to fuck you later? Or do you wanna make love, all sweet and slow and gentle? Mhmm? Your choice love." Harry whispers against his ear, the tips of his fangs and scalding hot breath making him tingle all over.

And Christ, how could Louis ever answer that? How could he ever make a choice?

He and Harry made love a lot, mainly in the morning. They'd lazily kiss, swapping their very essences with just the slightest sliver of sunshine hitting their bodies through the curtains. Harry would take ages to prep him, using either his fingers or tongue, and he'd often pull an orgasm out of Louis before he even touched his prostate. And when he did, he'd always say, no matter the situation: "Such a good boy, coming so lovely for Daddy. So pretty, my pretty darling. Are you gonna come for Daddy again? Want me in you?" And god, Louis would always just about implode when he said that, feeling as if the only thing keeping him together was Harry's body on top of his, grounding him to reality.

But when Harry fucked him, really fucked him, god he wouldn't walk correct for days. He'd feel him for a week, and would only crave his touch more. He'd beg for the smallest of things, grovel at his lover's feet for relief, just a taste of that sweet pleasurable pain. And Harry would always give in eventually, he'd fuck him into the mattress, using the best positions to always hit that spot inside him or just barely graze it, if he was feeling particularly teasing. He'd keep Louis on edge for hours, fucking him with his fingers, his tongue, more often than not a toy, and then finally, he'd shove his cock in and release Louis from his agony, giving him the orgasms he'd been craving.

As he could feel Harry's cock pushing against his crack, he lifted his hands behind Harry's head and whispered back: "Want you to ruin me Daddy, want to not be able to think, lose myself completely, please Daddy, please fuck me. Got me so hard, need to be fucked, please." 

"Of course Princess, let's go home, don't want anybody to see my boy in this state but me."

As Harry shoved his hand in the back pocket of Louis' jeans, he leads the boy to the garderobe and them outside, waving at a taxi for a ride home.

"Can you be a good boy until we're home baby? Need you to behave for Daddy, if you can, I'll do anything you want me to."

"Yes Daddy, I'll be good I promise just please, need you so bad" Louis pleaded.

"Shh, it's okay baby I got you, we'll be home soon, you can sit in Daddy's lap, hm?" Harry said, pulling the man-boy into his lap.

As the taxi took of, Harry placed his hand on Louis' upper thigh and started rubbing, getting awfully close to the boy's crotch.

"D-daddy please, don't wanna cum yet"

"Then don't" Harry said, his voice commanding and forcing a whimper out of the boy in his lap.

"Gimme a kiss darling," Harry said, lifting his face from the boys neck and doing the same with Louis'.

Louis shakily pressed his lips against Harry's, giving a sweet peck that, thanks to Harry, quickly turned into them licking into each other's mouths, not ever being able to get enough of each other's taste.

Louis pressed his tongue against Harry's fangs and could feel a small prick, and then Harry sucking on his tongue absolutely ravenously, as if it's the first meal he'd had in centuries.

They could feel the cab slowing down, and then heard the driver say: "We're here, now pay up and get out, 'm not in the mood to get fuckstains outta my backseat."

Harry looked up at the man and glared, opening the door and pushing Louis out.

As soon as Louis was outside, he could feel just the slightest bit of his desperation seeping out. He took a deep breath and turned to Harry, who had by now paid and was walking towards him.

"C'mon babe, let's go inside, gonna fucking ruin you" he said, dragging Louis by his arm towards their front door.

Before Louis could say a single word, he was dragged inside and pushed against the door, Harry having taken of both of their shirts and bending down to take Louis' nipple into his mouth.

"Ah, d-daddyyy, Harry please please I need you plea-" 

"Shut it" Harry said, lifting Louis over his shoulder, giving him a smack on his bum, the sound resounding through the room.

"Daddy" Louis sobs. 

"Darling, I'll take care of you, I promise. Gotta get you to our bed first hm?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes please"

"Alright, there we go love, that's better isn't it?" Harry's voice said sweetly. Louis could only nod, too overwhelmed to do anything else.

"Gonna take your kit of, kay? Gonna take real good care of you." Harry pulled Louis' jeans down his legs after having taken of the boy's shoes. Once his jeans were of, he placed a sweet kiss on his ankle, followed by slight nip.

He crawled back up to Louis' fave, kissing and licking over his lips. He then pulled away and hiked Louis' legs over his shoulders, placing a kiss on his thigh. And then he just dove in, licking and kissing and biting all over the boy's rim. 

"Ah, Daddy yes please Daddy more yesyesyes Daddyyy" Louis screamed, throwing his head back into the pillows, gasping and choking on his breath.

Harry circled around the wrinkled skin, dripping saliva onto the hole, and slowly pressing his tongue in. He fucked his tongue in a few times before sucking on his thumb and pushing that in instead, slowly stretching his boy. He licked around his thumb and covered the skin and his face in spit, but not being bothered with it, he just pushed his tongue in next to his thumb again.

"Daddy, gonna cum soon, please let me cum." Louis wriggles and shivered on the sheets, feeling as if he was turning into a puddle of pleasure.

"Of course love, cum whenever you want, tonight's all about you." Harry said, then pushed his second thumb in, slowly spreading him so he could really lick into him.

"Daddy, gonna cum, gonna- fuck shit Daddy oh my Daddy" Louis screamed, cum shooting out of his slit all over his stomach and chest.

"Good boy, my sweet boy. Came so pretty, so beautiful, my lovely princess mhmm?" Harry whispered, slowly bringing the legs on his shoulder back to the mattress.

Louis whimpered, feeling broken down but not enough, he needs more, he needs-

"Daddy." 

"I got you darling. You wanna cum again, don't you? You will, I'll make sure of it."  
Harry leaned over to theire bedside table and grabbed the lube, slicking up four fingers before pushing his love's legs open. He circled his middle and pointerfinger around the entrance, slowly pushing them in to the knuckle.

"Ah, Daddy, yes, thank you." Louis hoarsed out, squeezing around his boyfriend's fingers.

Harry scissored his finger before working in the next, repeating this until he tucked his pinky in and pushed, four fingers deep into his boy.

"Think you can come again after this one, love? If not, I'll pull out now, I really wanna be inside you babe."

"No, no, I can be good, can come again, promise, just, please."

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay." Harry cooed, the gently started petting the boy's prostate whilst taking his cock into his hand. Swiping, petting, pressing, rubbing, and repeat.

"Ah, Da-Dadd-y, god, uh!" Cum blurted out of Louis' cock, covering his already slick stomach again and dripping down his length.

"There we go, god boy" Harry said, grabbing the lube and spreading it over his dick. "Gonna push in now, kay baby? There we go, you're alright." He hissed, feeling Louis clench around him, feeling the heat wrap around him.

"Ahh, Daddy, 'm sensitive, wait." Louis whispered, feeling the painful edge to his pleasure.

"'M sorry baby, it'll be fine soon. We can stop this any second you want it to. Don't want to hurt you, ever, love. I love you so much baby, you're my everything." Harry gently said to the boy, carding his fingers through his straight locks and rubbing the boys side.

"I love you too, Harry, so much. You won't hurt me, I know you won't. Please fuck me, want you so bad, don't want to stop." Louis responded, tears building in his eyes.

"Okay baby, I won't stop. You okay to go Princess?" 

"Yes Daddy, I'm good." Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his chest.

As soon as Harry heard those words, he slowly pulled out and forcefully fucked back in, building up a smooth rhythm of thrusts, moaning into the smaller boy's neck. He slowly and gradually picked up speed, fucking faster and harder into his baby, moaning into each other's neck and hair. Louis covered his moan by biting into Harry's shoulder once the man found his prostate and started absolutely molesting it.

"Ahh, Da-ddy, god, so good, love it, love you, mhhm"

"Baby, fuck, so tight, so lovely, love you too sweetheart. 'M getting close, you ready to come again?"

"Yes, yes, need t-to cum so bad, ple-ease Daddy" The boy's nails scratched down his back, leaving marks in their wake, his legs slipping and bending at the knee to set them on the bed.

"Together babe, c'mon, cum for me, cum for- fucking shit" Harry moaned, feeling his animalistic side take over and burying his fangs into Louis' neck.

"Aahhh fuck Daddy Harry fuck shit" Louis screamed, shooting just the littlest bit of cum over his chest, his legs quivering around Harry, his neck covered in blood.

Harry soon pulled out his fangs and licked up the blood, pressing kisses to the raw skin, slowly closing it up with his saliva, mumbling into Louis' neck.  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I hurt you, I didn't mean to do that sweetie, I'm so so-"

"Haz, it's okay, I'm fine, it only smarts a little, no need for apologies, you're okay. I love you." Louis scratched at Harry's scalp, receiving a purr from his, now calmed down, boyfriend.

"That was amazing though. And I love you too." Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' lips, before pulling away to get them a cloth to clean up. "I agree." Louis said, before pressing a last kiss to Harry's lips. "Now budge over, wanna spoon you." Harry chuckled and threw the dirty cloth in the direction of their bathroom. He'd clean it up in the morning. For now, he had more important things to do.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long, but it's my first ever fic with smut, so give me some sort of credit. I wanna thank you for having come to here, seeing as it probably means you read the whole thing. Please leave a comment on what you thought of it, and if there are any mistakes please notify me!


End file.
